the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Patrina
Patrina (Patr/'icia and N/'ina) is the friendship of Patricia Williamson and Nina Martin. The pairing didn't get along at first because Patricia thought Nina had something to do with Joy's disappearance. The two avoided each other as much as possible, but when their searches (Patricia's for Joy and Nina's for the treasure) crossed paths, the two got to know each other better. In addition, Patricia has become a member of Sibuna. But since the end of Season 1, the two have become close friends, and are shown together more in Season 2 . During the Season 2 mystery, the girls have resolved their issues and moved on as friends. They have helped each other solve the mystery and have eventually turned out to be very close friends who are known to support each other. Also, in Season 3, when it was revealed that Nina wasn't coming back Patricia was sad and worried. They were really close friends at the end, despite their initial issues when Joy disappeared on the same day Nina arrived to the Amun Academic Boarding School in the 1st season. View the Patrina Gallery. Patrina Moments ''Season 1 House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies *Nina bumps into Patricia while chasing the taxi driver. * Patricia's confused of who Nina really is alongside Fabian & Joy. * Patricia accuses Nina of throwing out the picture of her and Joy. *Just minutes after Nina starts unpacking her stuff in Joy's old bed, Patricia comes in and starts interrogating Nina, demanding to know where Joy was. She also grabs Nina's stuff and takes it out into the hallway, dumping it there. *Later, Patricia tells the others in the house about Nina, the American girl, saying she's obsessed with saying she's American. *When Nina walks in and does introduce herself as an American, Patricia can be seen mocking her. *When Nina sits in "Amber's" seat, Patricia tells her off. *At the dinner table, Patricia "accidentally" dumps water all over Nina's shirt and lap. *Patricia drops black feathers on Nina while chanting "Beware the Blackbird" because Nina kept saying that in her sleep. *Patricia tells everyone at breakfast what Nina was saying. *Nina tries to explain why she is in Patricia's room and that she had nothing to do with Joy's disappearance, but Patricia doesn't believe her. *﻿When Patricia was in the bathroom, she sees a message from Joy saying "Help me! -Joy". However, Nina wipes it away before Patricia could show Mara and Amber the message as well. *Patricia comes up with an idea of Nina's "initiation". Nina accepts the challenge, and Patricia taunts her, trying to force her to back down. However, Nina passes with flying colors. * Nina accidentally runs into Patricia when chasing her cab driver. * Patricia is confused when Nina runs off after colliding with her, asking "who's the American?" * Patricia taunts Nina at breakfast about her nightmare and her Gran. * Later, Patricia 'apologizes' but then explains the initiation. * Nina listens to Patricia over Fabian about the initiation. * When Patricia expresses displeasure at sharing a room, Nina offers to move, showing she still wants to try and make peace. * Nina sits next to Patricia during dinner. * Nina takes a chair next to Patricia in the living room. * When Patricia reminds her that she'll 'find out what Nina is hiding" Nina simply muttered a sarcastic reply. However, when Patricia overheard it, Nina said she didn't say anything and faked a smile. House of Locks / House of Eyes *After Nina shows everyone what she brought back from the attic, Patricia storms off. * Patricia glares at Nina at the table. * Patricia claims that Nina didn't pass the initiation because she didn't bring anything back. * Patricia rants to Mara about Nina in the hallway, saying how everyone would rather be friends with Nina than care about where Joy is. House of Agendas / House of Keys *Patricia is jealous that Fabian has become Nina's friend and not hers. After Fabian tells Patricia that she's been a witch lately, Nina suggests that he can be both of their friends, but Patricia doesn't like that idea either. *When Patricia receives an email from Joy, she apologizes to Nina about the way she's been treating her. * Nina quickly accepts and says she understands why Patricia did what she did. House of Discovery / House of Hyper *Even though Patricia has forgiven Nina, she still doesn't trust her and goes through her stuff right before Mick and Amber's Get Together party. *Patricia reads through Nina's diary and sees that Nina says that Patricia was "the meanest person she ever met". *Patricia become really upset over this and calls Nina "a cow". *Nina comes up to tell Patricia and Mara that the party started. *When Amber tells her that she's her new roommate, Nina asks if it was Patricia's idea, meaning that Nina would still like to be friends with Patricia even if Patricia doesn't want to be friends with her. *While Victor was questioning everyone, Patricia also covers for Nina saying that she took the spare key to the attic. *Surprised, Nina smiled at her and Patricia smiled back. *Patricia said that the other night Nina sneaked out and didn't know were she went meaning that for the first time Patricia was worried about Nina. House of Cheats / House of Rumors *Patricia asks Nina if she does anything else but read and study. * Nina gives her a sarcastic reply. * They sat across from each other. House of Intruders / House of Proof * Nina, along with the rest of the House, came to comfort Patricia when she had a freak out. * She stood next to Patricia's bed, and Patricia glanced up in her direction. * Patricia accidentally bumped into Nina when storming out of the House. * Nina asked if she was okay, but Patricia got angrier and left. House of Flames / House of Passages *Patricia confronts Nina in the bathroom over her new friendship with Amber, but Nina shrugged it off. *Patricia picked up Nina's locket when Nina dropped it, but Nina took it back. *Patricia attempted to steal Nina's locket for Rufus, but she was caught by Amber. *Patricia tried to convince Amber that Nina had let her borrow a top and "she was just looking for it." *Nina came into Patricia's room and said,"I thought we were getting along these days." with a sad tone. *Patricia said they are, but didn't realize what Nina meant. *Nina confronted Patricia on why Patricia was looking through her stuff. *Patricia says sorry to Nina and tells her that there was a reason she was going through Nina's stuff and that could talk in private alone sometimes. *Nina showed distrust towards Patricia, and Patricia looked disappointed. However, Nina was just being sarcastic, and said she really would like to talk. *Patricia was insulted and felt betrayed when Amber took Nina's side over hers. *Nina looked angry when Patricia called her "someone who has only been here five minutes." *Patricia storms off when Nina points out that stealing stuff is actually against the rules. * When Nina tried to make Patricia tell her the truth, Patricia instead told Nina how secretive she was. * Nina was the first to speak to Patricia at the table. House of Kidnap / House of Cat-Nap *Nina and Patricia witnessed Rufus getting taken away by Victor. *Patricia wanted to talk to Nina alone. *Patricia takes Nina into the woods to meet Rufus. *Nina is interested in to hear about what Patricia has to say. *Nina says she will think about meeting Rufus with Patricia. *Patricia apologizes and said she was wrong for stealing Nina's locket. *Patricia looks disappointed, but doesn't push it. *Patricia asks if Nina has made up her mind. Nina says she will go and Patricia is satisfied. * Patricia keeps getting annoyed with Nina, but Nina just shrugs it off and seems almost amused by her complaints. * They are very close when watching from the bushes. * During the hallway meeting, they stand next to each other. * They both told each other the truth about what was going on for each of them. House of Cameras / House of Numbers *Patricia joins Sibuna. *Patricia and Fabian are the only ones who stay with Nina, despite the consequences. *Patricia and Nina sat next to each other at the table during the sit-down. * They sit together on the bed in Nina's room. * Nina was the first to recognize Patricia as a Sibuna. House of Identity / House of Emergency *Both Patricia and Nina are worried about Alfie. * Patricia called her "Captain Nina". * Nina got a bit upset when Fabian blamed Patricia for what happened. House of Reunion / House of Memories *When Patricia rescues Rufus from the hospital, she calls Nina for help. *Nina makes up a lie for Patricia so Jerome wouldn't get suspicious. * Patricia is happy when Nina returns to Sibuna. * Nina was both upset and surprised that Patricia told Rufus about her locket so quickly and willingly. House of Drama / House of Codes *They stood close to each other throughout the episode. *Patricia pointed out to Nina (and Fabian) that they didn't have the codes to break into the safe. *The two of them (and Fabian) discussed what to do about Victor taking the puzzle piece from them. House of Risks / House of Thieves *Patricia gets worried when Nina's part is coming up again and she is still not back. *Nina is worried about Patricia going to meet Joy, but pointed out to Fabian that there was nothing that could have been done to stop Patricia. * Patricia told Rufus that they could trust Nina. * Patricia (and Rufus) called Nina while waiting for Joy. * Nina was worried when Patricia suddenly hung up the phone during the call. House of Hazard / House of Charades *Nina is really worried about Patricia and hopes she's with Joy. *Nina searches for Patricia. *Patricia yelled for Nina (And Amber) when she was being taken away by Rufus. * When Amber is hesitant, Nina insists they go because they owe it to Patricia. House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue *Nina rescues Patricia along with Fabian and Amber. *They hug, along with Fabian and Amber. *Nina assured Patricia that she had done the right thing by demanding answers from the teachers. House of Arrest / House of Hoax *Nina (and the rest of the House) was worried when Patricia ran out the classroom, and she chased after her. *Patricia rejects Fabian when he says he could kiss her; this may be because she didn't want to hurt Nina. * Nina is upset when Patricia (and Amber) end up leaving. House of Time / House of Aliens *They (along with Fabian and Amber) hold hands while opening the next clue. * They sit next to each other. House of Masks / House of Pursuit * Nina teasingly scolds Patricia for teasing Alfie. House of Bribes / House of Venom * They stand next to each other in the kitchen. * Nina understands what Patricia wants to do when she decides not to join the others in the cellar. House of Stars / House of Harsh *Nina and Patricia walked together past Victor while he was padlocking the attic door. * They are next to each other in a few scenes. House of Pests / House of Betrayal *Patricia covers for Nina (and Fabian) when they sneak out to retrieve the puzzle pieces and clues from the secret hiding place in the attic. *They both came running when Amber screamed. *They (and Amber) are talking and brushing their teeth together. House of Reservations / House of Heavy *Nina and Patricia along with Fabian and Amber are mad that Alfie lost his puzzle piece to Jerome. *Patricia and Nina both walk down the stairs together when Victor confronts them. *They were both standing very close on the stairs, pretty much touching when Victor was confronting them. *Patricia smiles at Nina when they both learn of the prom. *Nina tells Fabian he can be with Patricia if he wants to, even though she's heartbroken because of it. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Patricia tells Nina not to worry because Jerome just bluffing and is scared about what Rufus might do. *Nina nods her head when Patricia tells Jerome that they are in a stronger position when they hold onto the puzzle pieces and that they were the ones with the power. *Nina tells Patricia "Meeting tonight, Seven O'Clock." *Patricia and Nina along with Fabian try to assemble the cup. *Nina told everyone about the dream and Patricia suggests that there might be a clue in the box Sarah gave her. *Patricia and Nina rush over with everyone when Amber says she has a break through turns out it was about prom dresses. *Nina tells Patricia that Fabian asked her to prom,and then Patricia says, "I thought I'' was going to the prom with Fabian!" *Nina starts to look upset at this and Patricia laughs, revealing it was just a joke. Nina ends up laughing too. *When Rufus locked and threatened the Sibunas, Nina and Patricia were standing very close to each other. When Rufus ordered everyone to sit down, they shared the desk. At times, Nina seemed to hide behind Patricia a little, maybe thinking of her as protective. *Nina assured Patricia that Joy would be safe when they were being threatened by Rufus; Patricia responded by asking her, "Yeah, but are we?" ''Season 2'' House of Hello/House of Dolls *She jokes around with Nina when she comes by asking if she was still American. *Then, Nina replied by saying,"Yup. Still Patricia?". *Patricia instantly got up to hug Nina when she came in. * They sit together in the attic. * Both of them make Amber go up into the attic with them for the midnight picnic. House of Rivals / House of Faces *Patricia smiled a little when Fabina fought but is still known as a Fabina shipper. * Patricia told Joy that Nina was "some sort of mystical champion of good," House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak *Patricia was smiling a bit when she found out that Fabina broke up, before turning to a frown. House of Hoods / House of Deceit * Patricia seems annoyed when Joy pretended to be Nina to kiss Fabian, and called a little more attention to Joy pretending to be Nina than kissing Fabian, possibly as a way of defending Nina. House of Sibuna / House of Payback *Patricia rejoins Sibuna. *Nina argued about her (and Alfie) joining Sibuna again because she was worried about their safety. House of Help / House of Phobias *Patricia runs to Nina (and Amber) when she recieved the mark from Senkhara. *Patricia was angry that Nina (and Fabian) didn't tell her (or Alfie) about the curse, and demanded that all descisions be made as a group for now. *When Sibuna are all sitting in Nina and Amber's bedroom, Nina and Patricia are basically touching. * They sit close together while meeting in the drama studio. House of Fronts / House of Keepers *Patricia was playfully laughing at Nina (and Amber) when they both got stuck in the spiderweb. House of Hacks / House of Stings *Nina was very worried with Patricia got blinded by the beacon. *Nina protested against leaving Patricia behind, but Patricia insisted that Sibuna go on without her. *Nina tells the other members of Sibuna that Patricia was resting in her room, implying that she helped Patricia get settled in her room beforehand. House of Double-Cross / House of Wires * Nina (and Fabian) got Patricia's amulet back. House of Envy / House of Names *Patricia agreed with Nina to go and complete the task without Fabian (in order to bother Eddie). *Nina was smiling when Patricia agreed. House of Sorry / House of Hex *They sat next to each other during the ping-pong game. *Nina scolded Patricia for making a rude comment about Jerome's team losing. *Nina ended up hexing Patricia by accident, like she had done to the rest of Sibuna. House of Silence / House of Warnings * Patricia seemed angry when Nina revealed the accidentally hex. * Patricia tried to "talk" to Nina before the meeting, but Nina told her to be patient. House of Oblivion / House of Snoops * Nina attempted to ask her where she found Fabian, but then realized Patricia's hex was getting worse and she could not reply. * Nina got excited when Patricia could speak again. * Nina was worried about Patricia doing the mission alone. * She congratulated 'Patricia' (actually Piper) for getting the ox-bell to the library. House of Reflections / House of Stooges *Nina wondered what was wrong with Patricia (who was really Piper) when she ran past without answering when Nina said hello. House of Collections / House of Speculation * When Patricia was jealous over Meddie, Nina told her that it was probably nothing. Patricia repeated these words to her, with an annoyed look, when Nina got jealous moments later over Jabian. House of Sabotage / House of Nine Lives * Nina convinces Patricia to go and apologize to Eddie. * She gives Patricia small shove down the hallway so she'll do it. * Nina doesn't mind that Patricia failed to get Eddie to drop the article (because Fabian was able to convince Joy). House of Forgeries / House of Hijack *Patricia and Nina are trapped together with Senkhara when Alfie leaves to help the others save Trudy. * They stand very close together when trapped. * They spy on Victor together. * Nina got a little upset when Patricia suggested she was okay with Senkhara "roughing Victor up", because she didn't want anybody hurt. House of Freeze / House of Timeout * Patricia and the rest of Sibuna help comfort Nina about the article and about her Gran. * Patricia was worried when she told everyone else that Nina's Gran had gotten even worse. House of Reflectors / House of Illusions *Patricia defends Nina against Joy, her best friend, showing how close they have become. * Patricia (And Amber) comforted Nina about her Grandmother being cursed. * Patricia justified the private Sibuna talk by telling Eddie that they were all being there for Nina. House of Phantoms/House of Surrender *Patricia cries a bit when Nina is checkmated during Senet. *Later on, she is the one who is pressing to save Nina, and even yells at Fabian when he refuses to play the game again. * She wrote a fake letter to help cover for Nina's disappearance. House of Strategy / House of Memory *Patricia argues about Joy in Sibuna saying Nina wouldn't want it, because it'd put someone else in harm. This shows she knows Nina even better than Fabian, who assumed Nina wouldn't agree simply because it's Joy. House of Traps / House of Stakes * They both seemed happy to see each other when Patricia (and Amber) ended up in the hole with Nina (and Alfie). * Nina is mad when Senkhara threatens Patricia (and the rest of Sibuna). House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom * Patricia, along with the rest of the house, is very happy and hugs Nina (and Fabian) when Fabina get back together. * Patricia gets upset and leaves the table when Eddie accidentally gets insensitive about Nina's Gran. * Patricia was worried when she realized that Senkhara was going to make Nina wear the mask. ''Season 3'' House of Arrivals / House of Presents *Patricia along with Fabian , Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Joy and Mara was upset that Nina wasn't coming back. *Patricia thought that KT had something to do with Nina's disappearance, which is ironic because in season 1, Patricia also that that Nina was the one who replaced Joy. Meaning that Patricia really did change her opinion about Nina and carried about her as much as she cared about Joy. *She helped Fabian search for information about Nina. *She was upset when she found Nina's locket in Eddie's drawer. *She was as angry with Eddie for possibly cheating on her as she was with Nina since she was a very close friend. * She treated the search for Nina about like the search for Joy, showing she thinks of Nina as just as good as a friend as Joy. * While Fabian and Eddie were fighting in the hall, Patricia stared at Eddie all the time thinking he really did cheat on her with one of her best friends. Category:Minor Pairings Category:Pairings Category:F/F Category:House of Anubis